


I love you both

by OneDarkWish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi, F/M, Female Levi, Fluff, Love, M/M, No Smut, Pregnant Levi, eren loves him, hints at bottom Levi, levi loves him, love child, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDarkWish/pseuds/OneDarkWish
Summary: Levi and Erens love child.-He stared down at the small bundle of cuteness in his arms. Happiness flooded his whole body and he felt so warm. Perfection was held in his arms and he vowed to always be by their side.





	I love you both

Family

Eren stared down at the small child in his arms. His eyes were wide and bottom lip trembling as he tried to hold back the tears. They looked beautiful. Their skin was pale just like their mothers. The tuffs of hair that could be seen were raven and absolutely adorable. Their eyes squinted open every so often as the gurgled, showing dark greyish blue eyes which would soon change in a few weeks to their actual eye colour. They were practically a replica of their mother. 

He wasn’t able to to stop the tears which started to overflow from his eyes. He stared down at the small bundle of cuteness in his arms. Happiness flooded his whole body and he felt so warm. Perfection was held in his arms and he vowed to always be by their side. 

“You look hideous when you’re crying” a tired voice drowned out and Eren looked up to see his wife awake and smiling at him fondly, his eyes every so often glancing at the little child in his arms. Eren laughed softly and walked closer, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed and leaning down to kiss the other. 

“Hey... wanna hold her?” Eren asked her, holding out the child as if they were an offering. Levi sent him a small smile and carefully took the child from his arms, cradling her close. She glanced down at her and a smile slipped onto her face. Their child was absolutely gorgeous. Mostly leaning toward Levi for the looks but Levi silently prayed that she would have her husbands Teal coloured eyes. 

“She looks just like you....” Levi snapped out of her trance and stared up at her husband who was staring back with a large grin adoring his face. 

“Maybe that’s for the better” she teased and Eren gasped in offence, hands coming up to clutch at his chest and he fake cried. 

“How could you, Thats so mean Lee!” Eren whined and his eyes widened, bottom lip pushing out and he looked awfully similar to a puppy when they were sad. 

“Oh stop it” Levi laughed, shaking her head as he short hair tickled the underneath of her chin. They both looked down at their child and a sigh escaped their lips. 

“I love you both...” Eren murmured and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, looking down at the small girl. 

“I love you both too.... so names... I’m pretty sure I won the bet” Levi looked at the brunette who once again poured, he slouched but kept his arm around Levi. 

“Aw.... fine, you win... I’m never making a bet with you again” Eren whined out and Levi grinned, leaning over and pecking his lips. 

“How about... Karla Rosemary Jaeger?” Levi asked and Eren gapped, eyes widening as his eyes started to tear up again. 

“Karla....?” He murmured softly. Without saying anything else, he tugged Levi closer and hugged both her and his child. “I love it so much...” he cried and closed his eyes, lips splitting into a grin. 

“Has anyone told you you look hideous when crying?” 

“LEEE! You just ruined the mood!!!”

“WAAAAHHHHHHHHH”


End file.
